To Fight, To Love
by Heatman1991
Summary: A tale through the eyes of a woman who went heartbroken. Tai/Sora: Yea i still support it. One more thing, this is a AU fic.


Just something I thought of.

Don't own this franchise.

To Fight, To Love

XXX

It's been six years… that faithful turn of events when Tai and his troops disappeared into the fighting. Tai and I have been friends since we were kids. Always playing with each other with no fear of war… just me and him. Then I fell in love with him, I don't know when, I don't know how, but I did and I did it in secrecy. Fear led me to do that. The fear of losing the best thing that possibly happened to me. So I said nothing, just kept smiling and being a friend, nothing more.

It all started when these monsters popped out of nowhere. They were pitch black monsters that could turn into anything they wish; only taking parts from animals they see deem powerful. They destroyed villages and towns, leaving nothing in their wake. Along with our friends, we enlisted to become soldiers, to help fight for our loved ones and land. Soon after, we all rose among the ranks, private became corporal, corporal became sergeant, etc. Then all of us stopped at captain, except Tai. With the strength and intelligence (surprisingly) he gave, he kept rising and rising until he became a colonel in the army and the leader of our regiment that made up of us at his command.

We consist of 8 parts in Tai's regiment. First is the main company, a force sorely for fighting, which Tai leads; then right flank which I lead; then left flank lead by Yamato "Matt" Ishida, a best friend and rival of Tai's; then relief led by Mimi Tachikawa, my best friend; then intelligence, a company used to plan our attacks, led by our main strategist, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi; then a company as we all like to call, the "Fighting Surgeons", a company that heals the wounded but know how to fight like the rest of us, led by the most surprising person Joe Kido (I'm not saying he's unreliable, it's just surprising that he wanted to lead a company); then support led by Takeru "T.K." Takashi, Matt's younger brother; then recon, a company made to spy the surrounding area and tell intelligence on what they find, led by Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, the younger sister of Tai (On purpose he made her leader of company that gets the least danger and fighting) who does her job with the utmost efficiency.

I questioned on why he wanted to command an army, on why he wanted to lead. His response, "I can lead to army to victory, I just know it. I want protect the land and people with all I got, first-hand!" then just smiled with a thumb up. Of course I slapped him on the back of the head and said he was stupid, but that's another story.

A few days after our conversation, Kari told us that all the monster groups banded together and closing in onto this kingdom from the south. As we are the largest regiment in the army, we might be able to hold them off, stated the commander, so he sent us off to destroy these abominations.

So we gathered what was needed and left for the battlefield. We crossed the bridge on the Gigant River that was many miles away from the kingdom and after a few more miles, we arrived to our destined point where we set up camp and let out Kari's regiment to gather us as much intel as she can.

When she arrived after a few hours, we held a meeting between us captains and Tai. Tai came up and spoke "Ok, meeting is in session quite down. The intel we got is not pretty to say the least. There are around fifty thousand monsters charging nonstop." We all gasped and murmured. "Quiet" Tai ceased all noise.

He began again, "You all know the geography of this area and there are no advantages we can use to help us in this battle. It's just us and them. So we are just using our usual strategy…"

"Tai, this is madness!" Matt stood interrupting Tai. "This is suicide!!! How can the kingdom expect us to do this? We are only a mere twenty thousand troops. Can't they send another regiment here to help us?" All the captains turned towards Matt, surprised that the cool and quite Matt came to an outburst.

"Matt you know as I do that they can't supply us more troops. The kingdom needs as much troops as they can get if they overpower us. I had a conversation with the commander before we left and he mentioned we are only there to stall them as long as we can as the other kingdoms surrounding us supply us with more troops to stop this force." Tai said sternly, irked as well at Matt's outburst.

Matt started, "But that's extreme to the point where we could lose all of our lives, we can't do this…"

"Matt!!" Tai intervened and Matt came to a halt. "I know of your concern and trust me, we will get through all of this, I promise. But please, sit down and shut up." Matt sat down begrudgingly. If this wasn't so serious I probably giggle at the little scene here.

Tai cleared his voice and started again "Anyways! As Matt 'kindly' stopped my announcement, we will use our strategy, no changes. You know the flare colors, formations, etc. The monsters should arrive in two days, so get ready and be prepared; we can't afford to have any mistakes. Now into a more pressing matter. Izzy, Kari, and I noticed something and we would like to hear your opinion about it. All you know the attacks on the villages and what not, right?" All of us nodded our heads at this question.

"Good. Now don't you all think that the monsters are acting, strange?" Now all of us are confused. "How so, Tai?" I questioned his question.

"Don't you think it's weird that monsters in groups that attacked villages and towns randomly, I might add, just suddenly became an army and now charging our kingdom?" I gasped.

"Seriously, you don't mean… that somebody could be leading the monsters." I voiced my response.

"Sadly, we believe so. These monsters are powerful, but stupid. How they were able to manage and meet up like this… is abnormal. So we came to that conclusion."

Joe stood and asked "Have you voiced your opinion to the commander?" Tai shook his head. "Nope, I'm probably sure he wouldn't believe me if I did mention it. Anyways, all of you are dismissed, except for Izzy, I need to have a word with you." Izzy nodded and the rest of left.

Two days went by so fast, but something… odd happened between those days and it bothered me. I was going to talk with Tai and see how he is doing. I came to his tent as was about to enter until I heard hushed, low voices coming from the inside. I remember that conversation all to well…

"_Tai, are you sure you wanna do this, I mean there has to be a better way…" A person voiced concern, Izzy. "Don't worry about it; it's just a back up plan. If we get into trou… if you see the sign then you'll know that I made my decision." A voice I knew all too well, Tai. "I understand, but please, make the right decision." Izzy sighed. "I will…" Tai promised. "Here…" I heard movement. "Give these to the corresponding people when it's time, if there's no need, just burn them." I heard shuffling of sorts and Izzy responded with an "OK." I heard footsteps coming my way and I just sneaked off without being caught._

I didn't know what that conversation meant, but when I knew… it was too late.

The battle started with a bang. It was chaotic. I was swinging my tonfa blades with all the strength I can give at all the monsters that came close. I looked to my left and I saw Tai, armor intact and his long greatsword in his hands. It was hypnotic, the way how he is handling all the monsters surrounding him with such skill and finesse, almost to the point he made it look like an art. I turned away from the view and focused into my own battle, I couldn't afford to be distracted.

Things were getting worse. Men and women were dying left and right. I saw that our flanks were giving away and we'll soon be surrounded. I really don't know how long we are going to last. I heard a roar from behind and turned around to see a monster jump at me. It was too late to react so I braced myself for impact until it suddenly flew sideways.

I looked into the direction of the attack and I found Izzy with hands armed with his bladed pistols. "Thanks Izzy." I expressed gratitude. "But why are you here?" A monster came from the left, I swung my blade and killed it.

"Don't worry about it." He reassured me. "This is part of the plan, Mimi's on the other side helping Matt, as well as T.K. helping Tai." He shot a bullet towards me, killing the one behind me. Then slashed to his right killing another one.

"Have we bought enough time for our kingdom?" I wished so badly for that answer to be yes. Izzy was about to answer but a flare went up and exploded in white. We are retreating, terrific! That means we should've bought enough time. But my thoughts were interrupted when another flare came up. This time it was red. Red… Tai never told us what red meant. I looked towards Izzy to see if he knew but, he looked sad and maybe even dissapointed.

"Izzy, what's the matter with you, do you know what the red flare meant?" I was worried on to why he looks like that.

"I… don't Sora…" Now he looks solemn almost. "Come on, we must retreat before anymore men and women lose their lives." I couldn't have agreed more to that reasoning.

So we all ran for our lives. TK, Matt and Mimi's troops were ahead of mine and Izzy's, with Tai's group just behind us. We passed camp, where we picked up Joe's and Kari's group as well. Then we arrived at the Gigant river and crossed the bridge at a fast pace. My group was the second-to-last group to cross the bridge and I turned around to see how everybody else was doing.

But I saw the most shocking thing I've ever seen. Tai was still on the other side! He was standing there along with his men. He just stood there, giving me a sad smile, his eyes locked on to mine. He mouthed, "I'm sorry…" and turned quickly towards the way we just ran away and started to charge towards that direction.

I wasn't going to let that happen, I started to run towards him but multiple arms stopped me. They were all of Izzy's strategists. I was about to scream the order of letting go until Izzy walked past me from behind. He brought out both of his guns and shot the chains that held the bridge. I was confused, shocked, distressed, but most of all, furious; as I saw it fell limply at the river and flowed with the current.

I kept thinking this was just a bad dream, a nightmare. I pinched myself to see if I was but I didn't wake. I still see the surrounding plains and still feel held back by men. I was about to scream, until a felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked towards the feeling and felt the glare build as I looked at the person who did the action.

"Sora… I'm sorry that it had to be this way. This was Tai's decision." Then the pieces started to fall together. The conversation from before, it all made sense. "Remember what you asked me when we at the battlefield? No… there was still not enough time and Tai knew that." he continued. "He decided if we didn't buy enough time. He will hold them off at river while we take down the bridge. Which should be more than enough time for the kingdom. I tried to stop him of course, but he wouldn't listen, he wanted to sacrifice himself for the good of our kingdom. Again, I'm sorry Sora…" Izzy's head looked down in shame.

Of course he should, he helped kill our own comrade, my friend, my crush… my love. I screamed a loud as I could, struggled to escape with all my might. But I couldn't and everything became dark.

I woke up with the sun shining upon my face. I looked around and I noticed I seemed to be in my quarters. That image kept burning in my mind. I know that wasn't a dream, it was all too real. There in my bed, I curled up, and I cried with many unshed tears.

After a few days, the monsters reached towards the kingdom, and we gathered and we destroyed the monsters for good, with many casualties. At that battle I fought with such rage I never knew I had.

Another few days passed, and the commander sent search teams to see if can find any trace of Tai or his troops. When the teams reached to the location all they found were bodies. None were Tai's, not one trace of a body part could be found. All that was found was his weapon, his greatsword, lodged into the ground by the blade.

All presumed he was dead and made a memorial in his name, along with the soldiers that laid to rest as well.

After the memorial I just went to bed, and just laid there. Gazing at the greatsword that hung on my wall, along with a picture of Tai. Gifts from the commander himself. He knew how close we were and gave it to me without a question. I couldn't and wouldn't sleep. As I know the events will replay over and over, like a never ending nightmare.

I heard a knock and the door opened to a solemn Kari. Her eyes were bloodshot hinting that she cried as well. In her hand she carried an envelope. "Sora… here, Izzy wanted to let me give this to you." She handed me the letter. "It's from Tai… before he ran off." She didn't want to say die and I don't blame her for that. "Thanks, do you have one to?" It was an innocent question, I was curious. She just held up an opened enveloped in my line of sight, confirming my question, and left without another word.

I didn't want to view the contents, afraid of what I might read. But I braved through the fear and opened the envelope anyway to see a letter written in black ink…

_Sora, as you read this, I've died along with my men to hold back the monsters. You know this is the way how I wanted to die. To die with pride and with courage that me and my troops showed. I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you but I've known you for so long that I know that you try to stop or worst, help. And I couldn't let you do that. I didn't want to see your death as I die. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did. _

_But my explanation is not the main reason I wrote this letter to you. Sora you've been with through thick and thin, when we were kids to right now. You were always by my side and I thank you for all that you have done. But, I've come to an understanding with myself that, I love you. I wanted to tell you this sooner but I was afraid. It's ironic isn't it? I am a man known for my courage, but I was afraid to convey my own feelings to the one I love._

_If you feel the same… then I'm sorry. I wish we were in better circumstances me to tell you this. But I have a request; I want you to forget about me. I don't want to be the anchor of your happiness. Hopefully you'll find a man that'll give you the happiness and the love I never gave you. But just remember, I'll never forget you, even in my grave._

_Love,_

_Tai Kamiya_

_Colonel of the 1__st__ regiment._

By the time I reached to the end of the letter, I cried more tears. I hugged the letter as if was Tai itself, but there was no closure. I was tired of crying, but my feelings didn't listen and continued anyways.

Right now, six years have passed since that letter and I have resigned from the army. I formed my own mercenary group for those people who are in need of assistance of taking care of the leftover monsters. My group became known as the "Valkyries" as we were only made up of women. We do any job at any price, just so we can help out whenever it is needed.

If Tai was here now, I hope he's proud of me of how I became. But, I'm still angry at him though. He should know that I would never turn back to the ones I love. I only love one man and one man only. In my quarters, I'm still reminded of him by his sword and picture that's hung up on my wall. It's the last thing I see before I sleep and the first thing I see after I wake. Of course, I still have his letter hidden in my drawer. It's worn out from being folded and unfolded but I kept it away from abuse. Tai would probably find all of this scary and mention that it's a downright obsession. Then mention about his request. Probably unhappy that I'm not fulfilling it. Aw well that's what he gets.

XXX

I'm sorry if you don't like it how it ended, but aw well, I thought it was justified to do an ending like that.

The idea of the setting is supposed to be made up like that, the rankings and the weapons that Izzy has, mixed in with the medevil times (with monsters :D), its not suppose to tie in with a certain era.


End file.
